dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyman (Winslow Schott)
History The Toyman first appeared in 1943 and appeared in several Golden Age Superman stories. Schott appeared less frequently in comics published after the early 1950s, but remained a semi-regular foe during the 60s, 70s, and 80s. After 1985's miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths and John Byrne's Man of Steel miniseries, the Toyman's history was revised, and the post-Crisis version of the character first appeared in Superman (vol. 2) #13 (January 1988). In this version, Winslow Schott is an unemployed British toymaker who blames Lex Luthor and his company, LexCorp, for being fired from the toy company he is working for. He uses his toymaking talents to seek revenge, which eventually causes him to cross paths with the British hero Godiva, and subsequently, Superman himself. The Toyman continues to commit various crimes in Metropolis, including engaging in child abduction. The Toyman later became a much more sinister figure, shaving his head, wearing black and getting advice in his head from "Mother". This was prompted by him being told that a range of Superman action figures would not include him as he is not "edgy" enough.& issue needed While this seems to begin as a pose of what he thought people expect of a villain, it rapidly became a genuine psychotic break. While in this state he abducts and later murdered Adam Morgan, the son of Daily Planet reporter Cat Grant. Adam and several other children captured by Toyman tried to escape, but Schott found out and stabbed Adam to death for being the leader of the group.& issue needed This caused Schott to develop a hatred of children, as he blamed them for not appreciating his toys. At the time, Schott shows no remorse for what he had done. When Cat Grant later confronts him in prison he cruelly tells her "You were a bad mommy. I'm glad I killed your son."1 The Toyman later seemingly recovered, and Superman showed him that children did appreciate old-fashioned toys, arranging parole in an orphanage; it was later revealed, however, that this was all a hallucination caused when Zatanna attempts to cure him and he had, in fact, returned to child abduction. He appeared after JLA: Crisis of Conscience where Zatanna reveals she mind-wiped him. She and Superman go after him. Zatanna is bound and gagged by him, but freed by Superman, however he escapes.2 Winslow was seen in Lex Luthor: Man of Steel as well as in the Infinite Crisis: Villains United special, preparing for the Blackgate Prison break by lacing the dinner stew with Venom and Velocity 9 to increase the prisoners' strength, speed, and aggression. Unfortunately, some guards also ate the drugged stew and fought the superheroes who showed up to stop the criminals. He was later seen as a member of the Injustice League in the Justice League of America Wedding Special. Toyman's history was later revised in Action Comics #865, by Geoff Johns and Jesus Merino. Winslow Schott tells Jimmy Olsen that he was a toymaker who lived with his wife Mary. When a businessman offered to buy his shop to expand the number of children his toys can reach, he refused. When Mary is killed in a car accident a few weeks later, Schott agrees to the purchase. However, the businessman lied and gave his technologically advanced toy plans to arms manufacturers. Schott proceeds to bomb the business with an explosive teddy bear. A twist at the end of the story reveals that Mary was just one of his first robotic creations. Following his first confrontation with Superman, Schott met the Prankster for the first time.& issue needed The Prankster is a cruel, callous man who commits crimes "because it's fun". He repeatedly asked Schott to "team up", but Schott refused. Schott reveals to Jimmy that the Toyman who killed Adam Grant was a robot created by Schott to replace him in the event that he was ever incarcerated and that a glitch in the robot's programming resulted in it developing a personality, (and later a hatred of children), and that Schott's repeated attempts to contact the robot resulted in it suffering from delusions of "Mother". This was confirmed in Superman Secret Files 2009, although Jimmy initially expressed doubt that Schott was telling the truth. In the 1997 Speed Force Special, the Max Mercury story Child's Play, set in 19th century New York, featured the Schott Toy Company run by Archimedes Schott, a crooked businessman who resembles Winslow. Any relationship between them is unknown. In the Supergirl series, while in Arkham Asylum, Toyman is visited by Cat Grant (whose son Adam was murdered) and Supergirl. Cat interrogates him about children who have been kidnapped with dolls left behind. Toyman claims he is innocent and the robotic dolls attack him. Supergirl saves him and gets him to medical care. When Cat return home, she is confronted by a villain named Dollmaker. He stated to be Anton Schott implying that he is somehow related to Toyman.3 Dollmaker eventually reveals himself to be the abandoned son of Winslow, who has been kidnapping children and using macabre experiments in order to turn them into slaves. He tells Cat that he wants her to become his new mother, and that he wishes to serve as a replacement for her murdered son, but Cat violently rejects him. With her gag temporarily removed, Cat is able to call Supergirl for help, and the two are able to defeat Dollmaker and free the children he had enslaved.4 Gallery Toyman1CJE.gif ToymenI.png Toyman.gif Toyman-kathedral 06.png Toyman.png Toyman-kathedral 01.png Toyman2_PRS.gif Toyman1_PRS.gif Toyman3_PRS.gif Toyman4_PRS.gif Toyman5_PRS.gif Toyman6_PRS-3.gif toyman4.png toyman_by_treforable-d80suf3.png ---- Category:Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Superman villains Category:Injustice League Category:The Society Category:Superman Revenge Squad Category:Secret Society of Super Villains Category:Intergang Category:Legion of Doom Category:A.P.E. Category:Arkham Asylum Inmate Category:Stryker's Island inmates